The Surfing Bet
by thematsaidwelcome
Summary: A bet between husband and wife has no losers right?


"I can't believe you think you won."

"Of course I won Rick. I stayed on the longest. That was the bet."

"No. The bet was whoever surfed the best was the winner."

"And you think that was you?" Michonne asked laughing.

"Yes. Did you see my form out there?" Rick stopped walking along the beach and let go of his wife's hand, getting into his surfer position; legs spread and bent, one arm down by his feet, the other out in front of him. "No one did it better."

"Oh I saw your form alright." She smiled and looked him up and down remembering how the beads of water ran down his abs. "Your legs looked great flying through the air every time you fell off your board."

"Three times Michonne. I fell three times."

"Try six Rick. The class was only forty five minutes and you fell off six times."

"But our instructor...what was her name?"

"Lo."

"Yeah Lo, she said I had wicked form."

"What does that even mean Rick?"

"I don't know, but she smiled when she said it, so that means it was good right?"

"Sure Rick…. Or maybe she was just being really nice and didn't want to tell you how not good you were."

"But I still looked good right?" He stood in front of her and wrapped his arms tight around her waist.

"You looked so good." She ran her fingers through his hair and then ruffled it, making him smile.

"So I won?" He kissed her sweetly on the lips and then moved down to her neck, peppering kisses to her coconut and pineapple scented skin.

"That feels really good, but you still lost."

"Fine." With one more kiss to her lips. He conceded, grabbing her hand and continuing to their destination. Since Michonne stayed on her board longer and only fell once, technically she won the bet, but Rick didn't want to make it so easy for her. The stakes were pretty high and the longer he fussed about her "win" the longer it would take for her to collect her prize.

Their Carribean vacation was almost over, but they'd had a blast the two weeks they had been island hopping. They zip lined, hiked, went snorkeling and even had their palms read by a woman on the beach who said to call her Nat. She told them their marriage was invincible but she'd gladly put a root on any hater they wanted her to. Rick was skeptical looking at the windless butterflies in her hair and her shifty eyes made him think she was on the run from something, so he declined the root like a gentleman, but happily accepted the invincibility of their marriage.

"Did I tell you how sexy you looked on your board today?" He stopped again, wanting to delay their arrival. Watching Michonne carry her board to the class, her toned arms glistening as the sun beamed down on them, almost made him grab her up and head back to the room.

"You did."

"Did I say that I liked your swimsuit? It was probably cut a little high here." He touched her thigh to show exactly where. "You know what...come to think of it, it's your fault I lost. You distracted me with your body."

"Did I say anything to you about being shirtless on the beach yesterday? Jogging up and down the shore for no reason."

"I was playing football. Besides, I tried to get you to play."

"And what was I gonna do?" Rick spun her around and pressed his chest to her back, pulling her ass into him.

"You coulda bent over and hiked me the ball." His voice was low in her ear.

"That game would have lasted all of ten seconds, as soon as your hands got into position." She stepped out of his hold and turned to face him again. "Stop trying to butter me up. You lost and now you have to pay up."

"I see where Violet gets her spunkiness."

"It is a quality that only a few lucky women have."

"Come on Michonne. This is so unfair."

"I never knew you were such a whiner, Rick. Now I see where your son gets it."

"Hey, leave him alone. Two year olds are allowed to whine." He looked down at his feet and then back up to her face. "Okay, what if I told you that I love your dress tonight." Her bright yellow sundress caught the wind at just that moment sweeping up slightly before Rick caught the hem in his hands and held it down. "You've got to be the most beautiful woman on this island."

"I'm pretty sure you told me that last night."

"What if I told you I love you. Really love you...more than all the stars in the sky and grains of sand on all the beaches in the world."

"I would believe every word. Especially since you told me that last night too and this morning." She smiled thinking about the I love you's that were shouted out as he thrusted in and out of her as the sun rose. "But you still lost." Michonne looked down at her watch to check the time. "You're gonna make us late if you keep on the way you are. Come on." She grabbed his hand and led the way, Rick's feet dragged the whole time. They walked for another five minutes before Michonne shouted out. "Ha! Here we are." when they finally arrived.

"Please don't make me do this."

"You'll be fine. Fred told us how fun it is."

"If it so fun, why aren't you doing it?"

"I didn't lose the bet." He huffed out a breath and looked at the gathering that they'd walked upon. A group of people all circled around a shallow pit. Rick looked on cautiously as more and more people joined the group, dividing into two sections on either side.

"Look who it is! Rick. You changed your mind huh? You're gonna love this. You'll feel so empowered. Come on, let's go line up." Fred said to him.

"Yeah, Rick. Go line up." Michonne teased him, giving him a small nudge in the back. He took a few steps and then turned around and walked back to her.

"I want you to know that I'd only ever do this for you."

"Thank you."

"And I'm paying you back big for this." He kissed her quickly and jogged to catch up with Fred, a local who helped set this thing up. They met him yesterday when they went to lunch. He was so vocal and animated about the power and strength you get from walking from one end to the other of a fire pit filled with hot coals. Michonne sat attentive listening to everything Fred said, knowing she would never do it, but fascinated all the same. When Rick wanted to bet that he could stay on his board longer than her, she knew instantly what the loser would have to do, and even more that it wouldn't be her.

Michonne watched as one by one each participant stood at the entrance of the pit, psyching themselves out. They stood next to the announcer, a glorified hype man with a microphone headset and a handheld one. Each person told the audience what they were gonna do with their new found empowerment. There were jovial shouts of finding a new job, getting out and meeting new people, finishing school; all honorable and respectable, receiving cheers and claps from the spectators. When Rick was up, he stood there bare feet and straight faced staring at the coals burning different shades of orange and red.

"Alright Rick, tell us how you plan to use your power and strength." Rick took a deep breath and looked over to Michonne.

"I can't really tell you all that, but my wife who's making me do this, will find out all about my power and strength later tonight."


End file.
